The Deathly Dual
by Morsefan1
Summary: Tragedy happens to everyone at some time in their lives and it's about to happen to Morse as his heart is practically ripped out of his chest when he looses one of the most precious people in his life. It's not just a job this time, it's personal.


**The Deathly Dual**  
The changing room hallway is buzzing, ballerinas dart around left, right and centre. But the pressure is on in one particular changing room, especially for the main ballerina. She quickly ties her laces of her shoes before rushing into the corridor at a very quick pace. Her friend Marrielle (A background ballerina) runs to catch up with her.  
"Are you nervous? I know I am" she says shiftily  
" Not really." Sky (The main ballerina) replies  
" It's just another performance, like the last one and the one before that. Come on we're onstage in 5 minutes"  
The two friends reach backstage. They wait patiently along with several other ballerinas. After a few moments Sky remembers that she needs to warm up so she does so quietly in a corner. It is very tense backstage, nobody speaks, barely anybody moves. The ballerina who plays the second main character glares at Sky, her eyes narrowed but is then distracted as the once pitch black backstage is lit up when the curtain rises and all of the ballerinas once still and almost lifeless leap into action.

Thursday poised at his office desk, puffing away at he pipe is interrupted by a telephone call. He picks up the receiver and greets the caller,  
"Oxford City police, Thursday speaking "On the other end is Strange who is dealing with a call out and needs Thursday over there. "I'll be down as soon as I can, ok bye" Thursday replies before putting down the phone and running to get his trusty bagman.  
" Morse, we've got a case grab your coat" Morse looks up from his typewriter and follows Thursday.

Morse who should be concentrating on the road and his driving asks  
"So what's the case then?"  
Thursday who's attention was caught a bit too late hesitates for a second before answering Morse's question,  
"The body of a ballerina has been found in the changing room of Oxford City Theatre, there was a show there last night. It looks like murder"  
Before Morse can ask anything else they reach the grand Theatre. So the two detectives hop out and make their way to the entrance.

They reach the changing room where they find the body of a very elegant ballerina dressed in swan gear face first on a dressing table with a ribbon tightly secured around her neck and Dr DeBryn eying up the body to recollect every detail he can find.  
"Dr DeBryn" Thursday nods  
"Gentlemen" the Dr greets  
"What do we have then?" Morse asks eagerly, not having time for this whole greeting malarkey.  
"Well method of death is clearly strangulation as you can see by the ribbon tied tightly around her neck" the Dr answers  
Morse doesn't react to the last statement by DeBryn but instead throws another question at him  
"And time of death?"  
"Between about 6 and 8 o'clock last night" Morse looks over DeBryn's shoulder to find something in the girl's hand.  
" What's that?" he questions DeBryn moves aside so Morse can get a proper view, he walks over to pick up the object in the girl's hand  
"It's a note" Thursday tells Morse  
Morse picks up the note and unscrews it.  
"What does it say?" a curious Thursday asks  
" I don't know, I can't really make out what it is" Morse replies.  
Thursday looks over Morse's shoulder to read the note himself, he squints his eyes to try and make out the words  
"Some sort of code?" he asks  
"Maybe" Morse says but he isn't convinced.  
Nobody can read the note; to all of them it's a bunch of gobboly gook no-one can read aloud, предбтельство what does that mean? Morse who will drive himself insane trying to figure it out quickly changes the subject,  
"Do we know who this girl is?"  
"17 year old Marrielle Stevens, Jakes rung the ballet company down at the nick earlier to inform them about her death and for some identification of the ballerina"  
"So the company didn't know?" Morse quizzes  
"No there weren't any witnesses or anything"  
Morse now going off into a think-a-thon rambles to himself  
"So that means that the murder must have happened after the show" he then gets an idea and gingerly asks Thursday  
" Can I..." but before he can finish the question Thursday already answers it  
"I know what you're about to ask and this time I am going to give you a chance and let you loose with some questioning but try not to screw this case up because I'm not in the mood for clearing up after you. Ok?"  
Morse stopped in his tracks mutters "ok" but soon perks up again and asks  
"So where do I start?"  
"Well I'll question the instructors and most of the ballerinas but I'll leave the most important person that needs questioning to you."  
Morse breaks out in a huge smile  
Thursday playfully chants  
" Oooh is that the smile coming out to play? Is it?"  
Morse who's speech has muffled from going shy says  
"Maybe"  
Thursday ruffles Morse's hair and grins  
"I knew it was. Now the girl that you need to question was Marrielle's best friend, her name is Sky Nightingale and she's a prima ballerina that belongs to the ballet company, one of the best ones there I'm told, she was the main swan in the production, you know the white swan. Anyway you need to find out all of the usual things but just be aware she's in shock and upset so..."  
Morse predicting what's coming answers  
"of course"

Morse is outside Sky Nightingale's house. He straightens out his tie,clears his throat and knocks on the door. He waits, and then moments later this beautiful tall, blonde girl with huge gorgeous ocean blue eyes answers the door. Morse struck by this girls incredible looks falls silent but soon realises the girl is waiting so he clears his throat for a second time and begins,  
"good afternoon, I'm detective constable Morse city police" Morse fishes out his ID and holds it up for the girl to see  
" May I come in" he asks shyly.  
The girl, not shy at all replies  
"of course, come in"  
Morse obliges and steps into the hallway wiping his feet before removing his coat and shoes.  
The girl then gestures to the living room  
"come this way and take a seat" as she walks through herself  
Morse thanks the girl and follows her in  
"Can I get you anything?" she asks politely  
"Oh I don't want to trouble you miss" Morse replies  
"It's no trouble really" the girl insists  
" And please, call me Sky" she adds  
"Ok well no thank you Sky".  
There is a pause as Morse doesn't know how to begin but he decides to just go for it  
"I know this is going to be a sensitive subject especially so shortly after the event but I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about Marrielle's death" he begins  
"Sure I understand" Sky says  
"Ok so, not suggesting anything but where were you between 6 and 8 pm?"  
"Well the production finished at 5:30 so I collected my things and then I was walking home until 10 past 6"  
"Ok and do you know of anyone, anybody at all who'd want to harm Marrielle? Anybody who's had any disagreements with her or anything?"  
No" she gasps  
"God no. I mean Marrielle, She was, my best friend!" Sky gets so emotional, it would be impossible for her to continue. A very empathetic and caring Morse puts his arm around her.  
"I understand how upset you are completely, I won't continue with the questions today but, if y'd like as you're so upset I could stay for a while to keep you company?" he suggests  
"I don't want to trouble you"  
"It's no trouble. Please"  
"Seriously I don't want you to..."  
Morse not knowing or caring at this point whether he'd get into trouble reassures her  
" I won't don't worry. I insist please"  
"Why would you do that though?"  
"Because, it's simply not right to leave a nice young lady alone so upset. Come on sit down. Shall I make you something? um Tea?"  
"Tea would be lovely thanks"  
Her eyes start to well up with tears again so the constable passes her the box of tissues before heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on. When he comes back he hands her a mug of steaming hot brew and then takes a seat again in the empty chair.  
"Thank you, not for the tea but for staying here and keeping me company. I feel a whole lot better now"  
"My pleasure" he tells Sky.  
Sky then pears at the clock and realises the time,  
"Well it's getting late surely y'd need to be getting home so you can get some sleep for work tomorrow"  
"Don't worry about me" he replies being a true gentleman  
"No please, having a job as busy as yours I insist you go home and get a good nights sleep. Don't let me keep you"  
"You're by far keeping me miss"  
"you need your sleep" she insists  
Morse obediently gets up, walks into the hallway and puts his coat on. He then walks back into the living room  
"Now you're sure you'll be alright?" he asks, worried about her  
"I'll be fine" she reassures him following him to the door  
"I'll see you out" she says walking up to the front door and opening it for him. The pair don't quite know what to say to each other  
"Well I'll" she begins  
"Maybe see you another time, for questioning when you're ready" Morse finishes  
"Yeah"  
Morse starts to walk up the path but soon turns around again. After all he was not going to just walk away from such a beauty without even offering to take her out.  
"Would you, like to go for a drink some time?"  
Sky seems puzzled  
"Why?"  
"Because you're..." he begins but his face glows bright red, he has to pause for a second to take a deep breath  
"beautiful" he finally continues  
"really?"  
"Yes"  
"Well I'd love to" she agrees and Morse could've done a little jump for joy around the garden but for blatantly obvious reasons just stood there smiling.  
"Great. Shall we say 6 at the horse and hound?"  
Sky, getting quite ahead of herself couldn't help the words slipping out  
"Sure it's a date" but she quickly recovers herself  
"well if y'd like it to be that is"  
Morse who clearly has the hots for her didn't have to consider his answer  
"Sure, see you then"  
"Ok" Sky shuts the door and Morse (incredibly pleased with himself) heads home.

The next day, at the police station Morse is doing his usual write ups for Jakes.Thursday noticing the huge grin on Morse's face, decides to be a little nosey.  
"What're you so happy about this morning?"  
"What do you mean?" Morse says so Thursday would pester him a little more  
"Don't try to hide it sonny boy, you've had a grin from ear to ear all morning. You're like the Cheshire cat" Morse laughs  
"Come on then, what is it?"  
Morse not being able to keep it to himself any longer, spills the beans  
"I've got a date"  
" A girlfriend?" Thursday explains  
Then out of all the people to walk past and over hear the conversation it has to be Sargent Jakes who as we all know loves to give his 'opinions' on things.  
"What a real one?" Jakes remarks  
"Thank you Sargent" Thursday adds clearly 'grateful' for the Sargent's input. Sargent Jakes who never catches on to Thursday's dismissals carries on his daft comments  
"Way to go Morsey, you player!" and with a pat on the back Jakes takes his nucence elsewhere. And Thursday takes off the conversation where it was before it was rudely interrupted  
"That's great news Morse. So when's the date?"  
"Tonight"  
"Ada boy!" Thursday chants ruffling the constable's hair and strides along to his office.

Morse, on the edge of his seat looks around the pub impatiently. Not being able to wait for her to get here. Then it happens, she walks in and Morse's heart skips a beat as she looks absolutely breath taking, her hair in a stunning up-do, her eyes highlighted by her gorgeous makeup and her beautiful sparkly long dress just flatters the entire look. Morse can't believe this is all happening, he swallows and then rises to his feet to greet her.  
"You look wonderful" he tells her  
"Thank you" she replies not knowing what to say to such a kind compliment. Before Morse does anything stupid to embarrass himself in front of this amazing girl he asks,  
"What can I get you?"  
"Oh um a white wine please" Sky answers nervously  
"Of course, I'll be right back" and Morse who needs to take a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves walks over to the bar to order the drinks. He soon comes back with a larger and a white wine and puts them on the table.  
Now with a tiny bit of alcohol in his system, Morse relaxes a little and makes conversation,  
"so you're a ballerina?"  
"yes I have been since I was 3"  
"wow, I bet you're brilliant"  
" so I'm told but I'm not convinced"  
"Well have you any shows coming up?"  
" We have another swan lake next week"  
"Is it too late to buy tickets?"  
"I don't think so" Morse's eyes widen with excitement  
"we'll soon find out then" he says  
Sky wanting to know some more about Morse, changes the subject,  
"Well enough about me what about you?" but Morse being incredibly modest says  
"What about me?"  
"Well you're a police officer?"  
"Yep"  
"Sky: You don't seem the usual type of police officer"  
"what's the usual type of police officer?" Sky laughs  
"I guess I'm unpredictable" Morse adds  
"I like unpredictable" replies Sky  
And with glasses empty Morse picks up his coat and he and Sky head back, Morse's arm around her.

It is time for the love birds to part for tonight, Morse stands outside the house of his (now 100% official) girlfriend.  
"So did you have fun tonight?" he asks nervously  
"Loads thanks. The most I've had in ages"  
Morse is relieved now he knows he can pull off a date properly  
"Would you like to see me again?" he asks hoping the answer will be yes  
"Definitely. Tomorrow?"  
Morse lights up with joy,  
"Tomorrow's great"  
"Well thank you for a splendid evening"  
"Your welcome, I really enjoyed it"  
The two gaze romantically into each other's eyes and after a long pause they kiss one another with great passion, no denying their love for each other, they went on for what seemed like forever. But when they reluctantly stopped it was time to say goodbye.  
"I love you,with all my heart" Morse tells her  
"I love you too, with more than my heart"  
"I'll see you tomorrow" he says not wanting to leave her  
"Miss you already" She shouts as Morse is halfway down the path and after blowing him a kiss, she shuts the door.

Morse waits in his car outside Thursday's house. Thursday walks out and gets in the car with only one question on his mind.  
"How was the date?" he asks eagerly  
"Terrific" he tells him, going off into a daze  
"she's just, spectacular"  
"I bet she is, a young good look'in boy like you of course she's going to be spectacular" Morse laughs  
"So where are we going?"  
"I thought we'd grab a pint and discuss what we found out in questioning the other day" and the two buckle up their seatbelts and drive off.

Morse and Thursday are sit at a table in the pub, each with a pint of whiskey.  
"So you go first, I take it you didn't mess this one up" Thursday begins  
"I didn't but..." Morse starts but is interrupted by Thursday's whoop of celebration  
"Well hurrah for that! Anyway"  
"But I'm afraid she was too distraught to answer all of my questions"  
"I understand" he says with Congolese  
"I did get where she was and whether or not Marrielle had any enemies"  
"And..."  
"She was walking home from 5:45-6:10 and Marrielle had no enemies. What about you?"  
"I've only got the instructors so far and they said in classes Marrielle more or less kept herself to herself. Let's give it a couple of days for me to interview the ballerinas and then we'll come back to it ok"  
"Ok" Morse says downing the rest of his drink  
Thursday (clearly not interested in his bagman's love life) asks  
"When's your next date?"  
"Tonight" Morse smiles  
"Well have fun won't you, and take care" Thursday says  
"I will" Morse agrees and at that the two men exit the pub.

Its a chilly night in the park, the moonlit sky shines upon the shimmering lake and there is not a sound to be heard. Morse sits on a bench looking out to the pond but then his head is turned by the beautiful voice of his girlfriend and is distracted from the surroundings.  
"Morse"  
Morse looks up to see Sky standing there looking stunning as always and Morse doesn't hesitate to tell her this  
"Hi, you look lovely"  
Sky heard this before answering  
"you always say that" giving a modest smile  
"I always say it because it's true" Morse replies  
Sky shyly laughs and looks at the ground. It is quite true though she looks extremely pretty draped in a midnight blue dress with sequins that could easily be mistaken for stars and her hair in a loose braid hanging down her back.  
"Gosh it's nippy out here tonight isn't it!?" she exclaims  
"Here" Morse remove his coat and wraps it around Sky's shoulders like the gentleman he is  
"Better?" he asks as he puts his arm round her also, just to make sure she's warm  
"Much better thank you" she answers. There is a pause where the couple sit and enjoy eachother's company by taking in the scenery. "It's so pretty out here tonight" Sky starts  
"Not half as pretty as you though" Morse replies  
"You know just the right things to say to a girl don't you?" and she gives him a massive hug.

Time flew and it was getting colder as the night progressed so the pair made their way back.  
"Same time tomorrow?" Morse invites  
"Definitely" she agrees  
Morse leans over to her and gives her a peck on the cheek.  
"Good night then. I love you"  
"Love you"  
And with their goodbyes said, Sky shuts the door and Morse heads home down the path grinning as thoughts of her enters his mind.

The two usual pieces of evidence peer through the door of Thursday's office that show he is inside. Several clouds of smoke and a booming voice as he answers the many telephone calls the nick receives. But suddenly out of the door bursts Thursday himself as he runs over to Morse's desk where he is doing yet again more write ups.  
"Morse there's been another one we need to get down to the theatre now, chop chop!" Morse leaving a write up half finished jumps up immediately and runs after Thursday. After all there is no question in the matter between write ups and real crime solving.

They head towards the dance studio in Oxford Theatre. Morse enters behind Thursday and freezes on the spot, not being able to move not wanting to move. DeBryn not noticing that the constable has turned as white as sheet, greets the men.  
"Gentlemen"  
"Dr" Thursday also greets  
Morse doesn't say anything but continues to stand there, staring at the body. Thursday who at the corner of his eye notices the vacant Morse asks,  
"Morse are you alright?" Morse says absolutely nothing and stays as still as a statue.  
"Morse?" he tries again but he still gets not a single word out of his bagman, Thursday decides to try one more time but with a little more  
"MORSE!" there is a slight pause where the constable gives no reply but then he states  
"that's my girlfriend"  
"what?" Thursday asks in surprise as that doesn't answer his question.  
"That's, my girlfriend" he repeats, his voice getting shakier by the second  
"Your girlfriend?" Thursday exclaims in disbelief. Morse grows cold and his eyes slowly start to shut, he then keels over and starts falling to the ground. Thursday darts in front of him to save Morse from injury.  
He turns to the doctor who is a little startled by the whole event,  
"I'd better, get him home"  
DeBryn nods, still speechless and before long the detective inspector has hoiked Morse up into his arms and made his way out.

The drive home is a tough one for both Morse and Thursday. Thursday hates seeing Morse so dreadfully distraught. The young constable lay asleep in the back seat tossing and turning Thursday tries his best to keep his eye on the road but every so often turns to look at Morse, he feels helpless. Thursday lets out a sigh of empathetic sorrow and drives along in the dreadful silence. But suddenly he is taken by surprise by a huge cry from Morse  
"SKY!" he yells  
Thursday pulls the car to a quick halt and leaps in the back of the car to comfort the hysterical detective.  
"There there" he whispers as he rocks Morse  
"Sh...she's gone" Morse stutters  
All Thursday can do is hold him as he cries himself to sleep.

They walk to the flat, Morse shaking all over, he tries his very best to open the door but can't keep his hand still so Thursday has to step in. The door opens, they walk into the room.  
"Come on get some sleep" Thursday comforts  
"don't worry I'll stay here with you tonight"  
Morse walks over to the bed, lies down and closes his eyes. Thursday props his pillow up behind him, he then walks to the cupboard and opens it to get a blanket and lays it over Morse, then with a light stroke on his head Thursday takes a seat in the flat leaving the constable to sleep.

Morse opens his eyes, hoping this is all a dream. Thursday is sitting opposite him with deep concern in his eyes  
"Mornin, I made you some toast"  
"Thank you but I'm not hungry"  
"but..." Thursday interviens  
"I'm not hungry"  
"I'll leave it on the table, you might feel a bit peckish later" he says  
there is silence, Morse just sits on the bed with his hands together looking at the floor.  
"How are you feeling today? "he asks "I mean you can talk about it if you need to that is" Thursday adds  
Morse looks up and opens and closes his mouth a couple of times trying to get the words out but he gets so upset it gets too much for him and Morse throws up on the floor and then curls up in his bed hysterically crying.  
Thursday runs up to Morse and puts his arm round him.  
"hey, it's alright"  
Morse sits up crying with his head buried in his hands  
"there there it's fine"  
Morse removes his hands from his head and almost mumbles but speaks loudly enough for Thursday to hear  
"We'd better get down to the station"  
"Don't you dare even think about work today you're ill and you're grieving so you're not going anywhere near work. I've told Bright and he understands completely"  
"Well I can't stay here  
"Why?"  
"I just can't, I need some air or a change of scenery I just need to get out of here"  
Thursday: Of course. I'll get your coat

Morse is waiting outside the car, Thursday opens it. Morse starts to get into the drivers seat but is stopped by Thursday.  
"No don't worry I'll drive you're In no fit state to"  
They change sides and get in the car.

They make their way to Thursday's house. Thursday is absolutely desperate to see even the trace of a smile on Morse's face gets out his sandwiches to try and cheer Morse up.  
"So what have we got today?"  
Morse is silent and stares at the ground. Thursday looks over sadly. He wraps the sandwiches up and puts them away.

The two walk into the house not saying a word to each other.  
Thursday points to the living room" "you can go through and sit in there if y'd like"  
Morse takes off his coat and makes his way to the room.  
"I'll fetch us some scotch" says Thursday knowing they'd need it,  
he walks into the kitchen where he is greeted by a very concerned Mrs Thursday.  
"How is he?" she asks  
"He's keeping" Thursday replies  
"Heartbroken though" he adds  
"Of course he is poor lad"  
"I don't know what to do or what to say or if what I am doing is the right thing"  
"I'm sure your doing everything possible to help him through it ,I can tell in your eyes Fred that you see him like a son and you care about him a lot so I'm sure everything you're doing is exactly the right thing. Shall I fix you some lunch?"  
"I've got my sandwiches thanks but please can you fetch him something, to feed him up a bit?"  
"Of course" She goes to up the hob to start preparing something.  
Thursday walks back to the living room. Morse is sat there just staring into space. Thursday places the drinks on the table before taking a seat beside Morse  
"Thanks" he mutters (as Morse no matter the circumstances never forgets his manners) Morse then sits quietly, taking the occasional sip of his drink.  
You know I'll be here for you, no matter what" Thursday tells him  
Morse nods but doesn't say anything  
Mrs Thursday then enters the living room with a steaming hot bowl of stew  
"I fixed you some stew Morse that'll fill you up" says Mrs Thursday caringly  
"Thank you Mrs Thursday but I'm really not that hungry" Morse replies  
"Come on, just a couple of spoonfuls. You need to eat something and you can leave the rest if you've a small appetite today" she instructs  
Morse knowing she has his best interests and wellbeing at heart takes a couple of spoonfuls to please her  
"Good boy" she whispers  
"Thank you Mrs Thursday but I can't possibly eat anymore" he tells her  
"that's perfectly fine dear"  
She gives him a smile and then leaves the two men to do as they please.

The hall is darkened; the glowing lights seep out from the living room and dining room. Morse sound asleep on the sofa eventually wakes up to the booming voices of the Thursday's, he has a quick stretch and then tiptoes into the dining room.  
"Ah you're awake then" Thursday announces and the whole family turns to see a very pale Morse nods standing in the doorway.  
"Would you like any dinner Morse?" Mrs Thursday asks  
" I've left you some just in case"  
"Oh that's awfully kind of you Mrs Thursday but I think I'd better be on my way, I've probably outstayed my welcome"  
"Oh not at all sweetie. You're welcome here anytime"  
"Thank you but it's getting late, I'll leave you here to enjoy your dinner. Thank you sir, I'll see you at work tomorrow" Morse gives his boss a friendly nod and makes his way to the door  
Mrs Thursday leans over to whisper in his ear  
"back to work so soon?" she says not convinced it's right  
"Oh no he's not." Thursday insists  
" I'll see him home" and with that Thursday gets up to follow the constable leaving his dinner unfinished.  
Morse opens the door and closes it behind him, making his way home down the street. His head is turned by Thursday calling and running after him  
"Morse! Wait, I'll drop you home" Thursday shouts  
you don't have to do that sir really" he insists  
"Don't be stupid son. I don't want you getting in a car accident because you're not thinking straight I'd never be able to forgive myself."  
"Really sir it's fine"  
"Morse! You need to let me take care of you because you're going through a lot lately and I will not let you go through it alone now come on I'll drop you home"  
Morse gives in, climbs into the car and with a push of a peddle they set off.

The car stops, Thursday looks round at the back to find Morse soundly sleeping.  
"Wakey Wakey" Thursday calls, Morse wakes not knowing what's happening  
"Where are we?"  
"Your flat. Come on let's get you inside"

The door opens and an extremely tired Morse heads straight for his bed.  
"Now you're sure you'll be alright on your own?" he asks wanting to know Morse will definitely be ok  
"I'll be fine" he reassures Thursday  
"Ok, good lad. I'll be by Wednesday to pick you up for work."  
"Wednesday? But..."  
"No Morse you need a little time off. I can tell you're not ready to work yet. Now stay here tomorrow, stick a record on and remember her as the great fun loving girl that she was"  
Morse's eyes start to fill up with tears,  
"It's ok, get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning"  
Thursday takes one last glance at Morse before shutting the door behind him.

To Morse's relief work day arrives as he needs anything to escape from the sadness in his personal life. He sits at his table with his comforting scotch, he has lost count of how many glasses he's actually had this morning. But Morse is soon disturbed by Thursday's knock at the door.  
Thursday: Morse?  
Nobody answers but the door is a jar so Thursday pushes it as wide as it can go and in the doorway he spies Morse staring down at the table with only his glass of scotch for company.  
"You been at the scotch already?" he exclaims. Morse returns his comment with a single grunt  
Thursday's eye is caught to the bin which is completely full with scotch bottles  
"I see you were at the scotch yesterday as well" he remarks  
"There was nothing else to do" Morse grumbles back  
"How many did you use up yesterday?"  
"About 7" he mumbles  
"Sorry?"  
"7" he shouts  
"7 I bet you were hammered! Really Morse, is that going to bring her back!?"  
Morse in fury and upset yells back  
"You don't know what it's like having someone so precious ripped away from you!  
"Oh I do Morse, I've had plenty of em but you know what you do!? You don't drink yourself silly. You fight. back, you find whoever did it and you bring justice to its course. Because believe me whoever killed her will not have an easy ride with me Morse because they haven't just messed with the victim, they've messed with you. So get in the car and let's find em!"

Morse clearly distracted has only written 3 words of his latest write up. Peter Jakes walks past shiftily with the urge to cause mischief walks up to Morse, it takes tons of effort to contain himself from any ridiculous insults that cross his mind  
"er...I'm sorry to hear about, ya know anyway DeBryn asked me to give you this, it was found with the body" he mutters not knowing if the way he said it was the right way. Morse reads the note saying  
метсь  
"Sir " Morse calls to Thursday  
"You found something?" he asks poking his head round from his office  
"It's another note with that code or symbols again found in the hand of" but Morse has to stop  
"Ok speak no more."  
"Have you questioned all of the ballerinas?" Morse has to change the subject  
"Yes and there were some interesting answers you see many people mentioned this favouritism between the coaches and Sky and also this girl's jealousy of Sky"  
"What is the girl's name?"  
"Scarlett Briggshaw "  
"Has she been questioned?"  
"Not yet, I was going to do that after going to the morgue to examine the body now I can pick you up for the questioning if y'd like"  
"No don't worry I I'll come"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure"  
"Lets go then"

Dr DeBryn is going about his usual business when he hears the echoing footsteps of the two detectives. Without tuning around at all he calls out  
"Hello again gentlemen"  
"Dr" Thursday nods  
DeBryn turns to a very quakey Morse  
"Feeling ok today Morse?" he asks  
Morse gives a very unconvincing nod  
"Good." DeBryn replies knowing Morse means quite the opposite so to reassure the constable he tells him  
"I can fetch you a glass of water and you can sit down anytime you feel your going to..."  
"I'll be ok sir" Morse interrupts  
"Good then shall we proceed?"  
He uncovers the body lying on the metal slab in front of him. Morse feeling ill already keeps his eyes fixed on the ground, he suddenly gasps and while making he way out briefly says  
"I need to get some air" and after that is nowhere to be seen in the morgue.  
DeBryn turns to Thursday  
" Is the poor chap alright? It's only been 4 days"  
Thursday having no other way to put it answers  
" He's very distraught. Insists he's fine but it's still too early for this"  
"Indeed" DeBryn agrees  
"So what have you found?"  
"Well as you could tell at the scene the death was caused by stabbing of the material in mirror I would say she was pushed into it with quite force and then time of death between about 8 and 9 o'clock"  
"Who found the body do you know?"  
DeBryn scurries over to the far side and picks up a piece of paper where he does some of his own detective work (as Morse had one of his episodes) and recorded the girl's name  
"a Kimberly Manners. She left her ballet shoes in the dance studio and went to get them and found her I think that's how it went but I'll leave you to find out all the details"  
"Did you get an address from her?" Thursday asks  
"34 Bakers street"  
"Ok that'll be all thank you day"  
"Good day"  
DeBryn then covers up the body as Thursday strolls out of the morgue.

Thursday finds Morse in the car tapping on the dashboard looking a peculiar shade of green.  
"Are you alright" he questions hopping into the car  
"yeah, I just felt a bit sick"  
"Ok. Right change of plan, DeBryn knows who found Sky so we need to question her first"  
Morse says nothing. He just sits there looking out of the window trying to focus on something else.  
Thursday decides to set the record straight  
"I told you it was too early."  
"I thought I could handle it" Morse tells him  
"I know"

They reach the house. Thursday gives the door a friendly tap. A petite girl answers the door, she blinks behind her round glasses and looks at them like they were creatures from outerspace.  
"yes"  
"Oh sorry, my name is detective inspector Thursday and this is my Colleague detective constable Morse. May we come in?"  
"sure" she replies  
The two step inside and the door is closed behind them, they wipe their feet and walk towards the kitchen. "Please take a seat" Kimberly gestures  
they both oblige, sitting around her very small dining table.  
" Can I get you anything? Coffee, Tea? I'm afraid I haven't many alcoholic drinks as being an athlete I have to be T-total but I think I may have some Guinness somewhere"  
"I'll just have a tea please" Thursday answers  
"Ok tea" she then looks over to Morse  
" and you?" she asks  
Morse in a daze wakes up sharply  
"Oh um nothing for me thanks"  
Kimberly grins at them both before popping the kettle on, once it had boiled she slips in a tea bag, stirs it up and then walks over to Thursday. She hands him the mug and then takes a seat opposite the two detectives. Thursday thanks Kimberly and then fires away with the questions.  
"So I was informed that you found the body of Sky Nightingale"  
"That's right"  
"Ok how about you just tell me what happened from start to finish"  
"Ok so rehearsal finished at 7:45 so we all left and I got about a 1/4 of the way outside the building and realised I forgot my Pointes so I ran back to the studio to get them when I heard" she swallows and has to take a deep breath for one moment  
"What did you hear?" Thursday continues to question  
"Well two people were still in the studio because I heard them arguing and"  
"Was one of those people sky?" Thursday interrupts  
"Yes and so I stayed outside the door to not get involved but then it got really heated and I was about to go in and break it up when I heard this huge smash and"  
Morse who has been sitting there looking bleak and not concentrating for the entire interview suddenly gets up and rushes out of the room. Kimberly not having a clue about the reason behind this gets up on her feet to follow the constable.  
But Thursday interviens,  
"Let him go. She was his girlfriend so it's all a bit too much for him."  
"Oh, I think she mentioned him a couple of times actually, is he... Morse?" she guesses not sure if that was the right name  
Thursday nods  
"that's the one"  
"Thought so, she said he was cute" she says giving a small giggle  
"Anyway I hid and I saw Scarlett storm out of the studio but I think she saw me because she stopped for a second before walking off"  
"When you say Scarlett is that Scarlett Briggshaw?" Kimberly nods  
"Were Scarlett and Sky not friends then?"  
"No. Scarlett was always jealous of Sky"  
"I see. Well thank you for your time Miss Manners "

The two are in the good old jag driving back to the nick.  
"Right I think we have our murderer, Scarlett Briggshaw" Thursday says in his 'I think we've solved it voice'  
"I agree because I just used a public telephone to check Scarlett Briggshaw's records with the ballet company because you said her name was mentioned a lot in questioning and it turns out that Scarlett originally came from Moscow Russia and then it clicked of what those symbols are. They're Russian symbols"  
"But how do we know what they say?"  
"Well let's go down to the Library to see if we can find a Russian dictionary. I have the notes here so we can match them up"  
Thursday: Ok let's go

The detectives are in the library, they rush around looking at every single bookshelf.  
Thursday yells over to Morse  
"have you found one"  
"Over here!" he shouts back. Thursday runs over to find him flicking through a very thick, heavy dictionary  
"So the first one starts with a small п character so" he searches through to find the correct symbol  
"Aha here it is предбтельство betrayal and метсь revenge"  
"Tell tale words of murder." Thursday says  
"Come on let's get back to the station"

Back at the station the two relax with a cuppa. But then in barges Peter Jakes.  
"Sir it's the phone for you and it's an emergency"  
Thursday launches out of his seat and legs it to the phone. A few minutes later he comes back to fetch his bagman.  
"Morse it was the ballet instructor on the phone and she says Scarlett's gone crazy and is about to kill Kimberly. We need to get down there now!"  
Morse jumps up the adrenalin in his eyes and runs after Thursday.

Morse and Thursday along with several other officers barge into the studio guns at the ready. The door opens and inside is Kimberly bent over the ballet bar a knife to her throat held by Scarlett. She lets out a scream  
"НеНависть!" The officers all point their guns at her and yell  
"Stop! Police!" she backs away, her hands in the air.  
Thursday makes haste with the arrest  
"Scarlett Briggshaw I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murders of Marrielle Stevens and Sky Nightingale"  
Morse looks at her with deep anger in his eyes, he lunges for her but Thursday holds him back, he then collapses on the floor in tears.  
Bright not sure what to make of all this drama  
"er Thursday can you take him out please don't worry we'll proceed with the arrest"  
Thursday reaches out and Morse takes his hand and stands up. And they walk out of the studio while Strange takes away the brutal murderer.

The day dawns that is Morse's beautiful girlfriend's funeral and there is not a dry eye in sight even Thursday who only came for moral support grows a tiny bit tearful.  
"I'm really going to miss her" Morse sniffles looking down at the grave  
"I know you are" Thursday replies as he puts his arm round Morse.  
"Lets go"  
"Ok if you're sure"  
"Yeah, it's too upsetting to look at". He starts to cry but tries to hold it back  
"She died too soon"  
"She did. Are you ready?"  
Morse nods and the two leave the cemetery having said a final goodbye to Sky.

The two men walk down the cemetery path silent at first.  
"So to clear up, what actually happened?" Thursday asks  
"Well when the show ended everybody cleared out except Marrielle Stevens, it seems by the way her things were in the changing room that Scarlett must've scattered them to slow down Marrielle so while she was packing up Scarlett approached her from behind with the ribbon and then with Sky" Morse has to stop for a moment as he starts to cholk on his words  
" they had a huge row and Scarlett lost her temper so much that she shoved Sky into the mirror then because Kimberly was a witness she had to kill her off too. But it was too late"  
"But why?"  
"Did I mention that when I found Scarlett's ballet company records that one of the instructors was Scarlett's mother? So Scarlett obviously thought that being the daughter of an instructor she would be the white swan but the part went to Sky and like the ballerinas said she was"  
"Jealous" Thursday suggests  
"Exactly"  
"But why Marrielle Sky's friend?"  
"You see Scarlett only planned to kill one person, Marrielle to spite Sky and get back at her whereas Sky's death was a spare in the moment type thing but then a witness came along so she felt she then had to kill another"

Morse and Thursday sit in the theatre heaving with people and excitement. Morse is staring at the stage  
" Are you sure you'll be able to watch this without getting upset?" Thursday asks hoping there isn't going to be any drama  
"Yes, because of this"  
"What?" Thursday asks  
"Listen and you'll find out"  
The sound of a voiceover booms out of the speakers, echoing around the theatre  
"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the stage the Oxford City ballet company's performance of swan lake in memory of Sky Nightingale and Marrielle Stevens"  
Thursday's head turns to look at Morse who has a very satisfied grin on his face and smirks to himself.  
Morse turns to him and says  
"I had a word with the Voiceover as it rightly should be in her memory"  
"Rightly so"  
"I'll never forget her"  
"I know. She's now a star shining brightly in the sky" and as they look towards the stage the rose red curtains draw up revealing a group of graceful ballerinas.  
-The End


End file.
